It was Great when it all began
by evilraditz
Summary: Repost, its a fanfic of Bulma and Vegeta and a veiw on how they got together, if they ever did.! Please review again, i had a decent amont. Um, almost complete, workin
1. Default Chapter

Ok, Please keep in mind that this is my first NC-17 fanfiction... I know it probably needs work. I am open to suggestions!!   
( also, when a character speaks, it has the " doulbe quotes". When a character is saying something to themselves, '_ It is single quote and italic'_

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters... yadda yadda yadda... 

Vegeta came back in from a hard day of training. He was doing so good, but the equipment couldn't keep up. He walked over to Mr. Briefs and stood there until he turned around. 

" Oh, Vegeta.." He said rather startled. "I didn't see you there. How are you?" 

Vegeta replied to him rather annoyed. " The equipment broke yet again. Fix it, and this time make it not so cheap. Perhaps the machines would last longer then." He turned around and headed to the TV. room. 

Upon entering, he heard the TV going. There was a bunch of boring info-mertials going on, and he saw bulma sitting drearily on the couch. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. It has been a week since her and Yamcha had broken up. '_What is taking her so long to get over that loser?_' Vegeta asked himself, but knew the answer. Heh, humans are weak like that. 

He smirked and plopped down in the reclining chair. Placing his arm behind his head, he watched the TV for all of five seconds.   
" What the hell is this?" He whined to Bulma. 

" They have some neat items on it once in a while." She replied, not giving her usual attitude towards him. 

" Well, it is very boring and pointless." He grumbled as he closed his eyes. 

Bulma had gotten up and walked over to him. " Here," She said handing him the remote. " Watch something else then." She ended up tossing it on his lap for he didn't take it from her. She then went upstairs and went in her room. 

Vegeta snickered as he flipped through the channels. It was only seven o'clock, and nothing good was on. Not like there was any good shows on anyway. 

Mr. Briefs entered the room. He looked around the room, then asked Vegeta where Bulma went. 

"How would I know? I don't keep track of her." 

" Well, I need to go to the store to get some parts. I will be back later." He told Vegeta. All he got in return was a little nod. 

Vegeta slowly dozed off to a rerun of some stupid show he never knew the name of, but watched it occasionally if he wasn't doing anything else. 

It was about an hour he sat there dozing. He woke himself up from his slumber, and got out of the chair and stretched. He cracked his back and headed upstairs to get a shower. He rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes and rounded the corner to the bathroom. 

He heard a shriek and he instantly realized that he accidentally walked into Bulma coming out from the shower. Her room was the closest to the bathroom, and she thought she could make it there without anyone spotting her for she didn't have any clothes on. 

"Ack!!" Bulma squeaked out as she turned a shade of red. "I didn't hear you come up..." She was nervous and shaking in embarrassment, so much that it didn't dawn on her to go back in the bathroom or go into her room real quick. Rather she just stood there trying to cover herself up from Vegeta's eyes. 

" Show some respect will you!!" she blurted out. "Look away!!! Don't just stand there!!" 

Vegeta just smirked. " You are the one who isn't moving anywhere to get your naked body out of my site. Also, you didn't cover your eyes for me." He said as he walked passed her and into the guest room. 

Bulma blushed as she realized he had caught her checking him out when he was using the downstairs bathroom when he had come back from his search for Goku. She stood there pondering what she should do. Well, she knew she should go to her room and at least put her robe on. But should she apologize to him? But he wouldn't apologize for his wondering eyes... Bulma just sighed as she thought the day couldn't get any worse. The next day he probably would pick on her because of what just happened. She cam out of her room with her pale blue robe on and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, thinking she looked like a rabid animal as the toothpaste foam dripped into the sink. She turned the facet on and rinsed her mouth out, and cleaned her face. 

She stood up and gave a scream. Vegeta stood at the door and annoyingly looked at her. She turned red when she saw that he had walked to the bathroom naked just the way she had earlier.She closed her eyes and turned her head away. She heard Vegeta walk up behind her. He pulled her hair away from her face as he placed his arms around her and held her tightly. 

" I have seen he way you look at me. Hmmm.. what's the word? Ogling? I caught you plenty of times ogling over me as I worked out, r just walked past you. " He sniffed at her neck causing her to jump a little. " What is it you want?" He asked.   
Bulma was too embarrassed to answer. She opened her eyes and saw him staring directly into her eyes through the mirror. Vegeta reached down and turned off the faucet, ever taking his stare off of her eyes. His hand wandered back to her stomach where they toyed with her robes belt. 

" Vegeta..P-please... what..." Bulma stuttered out. 

Vegeta stopped, not having any intentions to harm her in that way. " I was under the impression that this is what you wanted." Curse the little bitch for making him sound like a weak fool. The way she had acted around him before made him think that she was at least attracted to him. Vegeta just thought that she wouldn't have done anything with him while she was with Yamcha, but the attraction was still there, unless he read things wrong. '_Damn it, I know what I saw_...' 

" And what makes you think that?" Bulma finally manage to say, but she had a nervous tome in it. She tried to break free from his hold, and was actually shocked when he let go.   


He went to leave the bathroom and went into his room. " The way you look at me, you have it written so obvious on your forehead. I also heard you and Yamcha when you two broke up."   


Bulma knew she never mentioned her attraction for the saiyan to Yamcha, for who would tell their boyfriend that? Even when their relationship was basically shot, she was not that cruel. Yamcha did yell about how he thought she had a crush on Vegeta. Bad thing was that it was true. It wasn't that she tired of Yamcha, she just tired of the way Yamcha cheated on her and didn't treat her right.. Bulma confusingly sighed and went to leave to room to see Vegeta still standing outside the doorway.   


" I was right wasn't I? Vegeta asked. Bulma blushed, but she could not break the stare Vegeta gave her. She didn't want to tell him that she did,because she didn't know how. She tucked her damp hair behind her ears thinking what the hell she should do.   


Vegeta walked up to her and was just inches from her face. She nervously licked her lips as her wide eyes never left Vegeta's. She could feel his breath on her face, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to happen.   


'_Damn, if this isn't a sign.._' Vegeta thought to himself. '_Then this woman is just plain confused in what she wants._' Vegeta closed the gap between them and gave her a soft lingering kiss. He felt her kiss back, slowly and unsure at first, but giving in to more passionate kissing. Placing his arms around her waist, Vegeta broke off the kiss. Bulma pleadingly opened her eyes wondering why he had stopped. He lightly laughed as he spoke to her. "I knew it."   


Bulma shyly gave a little smile as Vegeta gave her one last kiss and walked away from her. She stood there dumbfounded of his actions. Millions of thoughts, from sad thoughts to mentally cursing him out popped in her mind. She was so busy tying to find an answer in her head that she did not see Vegeta beckoning her to follow him. It wasn't til he sternly said you coming or are you going to standing the bathroom all night to her. She blinked a few times really fast, then slowly walked up to him.   


Vegeta gave her a light peck on the cheek as he grabbed her hand and lead her into his room. She glanced around the room and to her surprise, it was rather neat. She had expected to find everything a mess since no one here ever cleaned anyone elses room. He can actually do something himself.   


Vegeta stood there watching her as she looked around the guest room he currently occupied. He raised an eyebrow in confusion when she finally looked back at him. He shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around the blue haired woman. He stood there staring for a bit, actually testing to see if she had the courage to start things up.   


He didn't think she would. He gently kissed her on her lips, teasing her by nipping her bottom lip on occasion. Bulma shyly wrapped her arms around his muscled back and traced his spine lightly. Vegeta shivered from the sensation she gave him. He flicked his tongue playfully on her lips to allow him to slip his tongue in. Slowly, he glided his hands down over her round buttocks,and began kneading them like a cat does before laying down.   


Bulma responded my moving closer to him and letting a slight moan escape. Her hands were massaging his upper back urging him on. Bulma felt Vegeta pull away from the kiss and moved to kissing her neck as he lowered his hands to the bottom of her robe,which was just above her knees. Once there, he lifted up the soft material and lightly glided his hands up the back of her leg til they met with her bare supple backside. which he began to knead once again. Vegeta pulled the blue haired beauty closer to him, revealing his arousal to her.   


A little shocked by the gesture, Bulma had bagan to explore the man's chest and his tight-muscled stomach. She pushed her fingers against the muscles and gently traced them with her fingertips.   


"You like?" Vegeta arrogantly said. Bashfully Bulma nodded, and continued tracing his stomach. Giving a low moan, Vegeta pulled at her robe belt and slipped his hands under the soft material by her shoulders, and push it until it fell off her shoulders and laid at their feet. He lightly nipped at her neck as he moved his hands up to meet her breasts. Cupping the two, he gently massaged them, using his thumb to run circles over her hardened nubs. Upon hearing her approval, he dipped his head down and captured the left nipple with his tongue at first, then taking the pink teat in his mouth. He applied his teeth ever so lightly while he teased her other nipple with his fingers.   


Bulma eagerly let out a contented moan as she combed her hands through his hair, then tickled his neck. She traced his shoulder bones down his back, and then accidentally brushed her fingers past his lower back where his tail once was causing Vegeta to flinch at first, then moaned as he slammed her into the wall lustfully. He purred as he pinned her there tightly, pushing his body right up to hers. He slowly opened his eyes to see Bulma rather shocked.   


He smiled as the faintest blush appeared on his cheeks. He moved her hands back to the spot and whispered to her. " Gentle, that spot is very sensitive." He gave her a seductive smile as he bit the lobe of her ear. Bulma lightly played with his tail scar, using the tips of her fingers to first trace the circular area, then dash across causing Vegeta to purr loader and more rapidly as he kissed down her neck. With slow forceful thrusts,Vegeta rubbed his erection against Bulma's thighs as he thirst fully looked into her eyes. Seeing the desire in the woman's eyes, he placed his arms around her back and picked her up, sitting her on his hips, and carried her over to his bed.   


Carefully placing her down, he sat down by her feet and spread her legs apart. Bulma let out a happy sigh as Vegeta kissed up her thigh. Upon reaching the top, he moved to a more tempting area and began to flick his tongue against her wet bud. Vegeta sucked on her and watched her squirm with pleasure. He lapped at her and darted his tongue in her hole repeatingly then slipped his tongue to taste her. Amorously the Prince moaned slightly to show his satisfaction.   


After hearing his temptress call out his name, he teased her by lightly rubbing his finger around her opening but never inserting until she practically had to beg for him to. Upon seeing her frustrated look, he took his two fingers, moistened them in his mouth, and inserted them into her slot. Shifting his fingers around, Vegeta had found what gave her the most pleasure and teased her until she was almost at her peak. Gasping for breath, Bulma spoke in short gasps. "V-Vegeta.... Please..... I..."   


Slowly he removed his digits and crawled up to meet her waiting lips to kiss and caress with his own. Seeing her begging for him to mate with her drove him crazy. Vegeta separated from the kiss, and kneeled back and gently grabbed Bulma's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Positioning himself, he slammed into her causing him bite his lip and her to scream. _ 'Man, is she tight'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he took in the pleasure of being surrounded by her. He remained still to allow his partner to and just to his size, then started to slowly thrust into her as he heard her groan from his forceful intrusion.   
Once the pain had dulled and pleasure took over, Bulma rocked her hips in time with Vegeta's thrusts, causing him to pick up the pace. He leaned down on her legs causing her backside to raise off the mattress and allowed Vegeta to plunge deep inside her. Encouraging him even further, Bulma dug her fingernails across his back and up to his hair. Vegeta groaned as he continued to pump into her.   


Panting uncontrollably, Vegeta reached his climax as he dove into her the last few times before he spilled his seed into her, letting a satisfied moan fill the air. Lowering his head, he looked at the blue-haired woman who laid fulfilled beneath him. Vegeta sat back and let her legs slide off his shoulders as he removed himself from inside her and rested himself down on his bed. They both laid there slowly catching their breath.   


Bulma rolled on her side to look at Vegeta, who just laid there with his eyes closed and his arms draped tiredly over his torso. She wanted to say something to him, but had no clue what to say. For instance, what did this mean to him? He was surprisingly kid to her as opposed to his usual grumpiness. She heard the light sound of snoring indicating that he had fallen asleep already, so even if she wanted to ask, she couldn't. She sighed as she snuggled up next to him, causing him to stop his snoring.   


Bulma half expected him to throw her out of his bed,but to her surprise, he removed his arms from his chest and scooped her up in them. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and purred himself to sleep. Bulma slept the night away laying in her love's arms. 

She woke up to the bed creaking and as she opened her eyes, she saw Vegeta getting out of bed. Confused, Bulma looked at the windows. Still dark. She then glanced for a clock of any sort and discovered it was five am. By this time Vegeta was already out of the bed, and walking to his dresser to fetch a pair of clothes.   


"Where are you going Vegeta?" Bulma sleepily asked. 

"It's five, time to train." He replied in a monotone voice. 

"Why" 

"I train everyday starting at five, you know that. Why should today be any different?" He said as he turned around and looked at her.   


"But..." Bulma started to speak but couldn't finish her sentence.__

_ 'Oh no, this woman wants a relationship'_ Vegeta said disapointedly to himself. He got himself dressed and sat down on the bed to put his shoes and socks on. Bulma sat up and wrapped her arms around Vegeta from behind.   


" Look," Vegeta stated. " I am sorry if you wanted more then what I had given you last night. Don't take our shared intimacy the wrong way." 

"Huh?" Bulma squealed out. " You just used me for the sex? You creep!!" 

" Woman!! Your ear piercing voice is enough to wake up your parents!" Vegeta yelled. "Look, I am attracted to you, and I know you have the same attraction towards me. You are a very attractive woman, I just don't want any kind of commitment, I don't want to be tied down."   


" I don't understand.."Bulma whispered out trying her hardest to not cry. 

"Think of it this way, we helped each other out, shared our bodies and our affection with each other. What more can you ask of me when I never said I wanted anything more then what it was." Vegeta said as he put his last sock and boot on. 

" So I was just a fling to you?" Bulma questioned as she removed her arms from him. 

" Haven't you heard a word I have said?" Looking at her blank angry-confused expression, he knew she wouldn't understand what they have shared the night before. He stood up and walked out the door to train. 


	2. chap2

** thanx for the reviews!!! Here is another chapter, may not be as long, but here it is!!!**   
  


Chapter 2 

A few days have passed at Capsule Corp. The days passing as usual, nothing new. Vegeta still trained everyday, Mr. Briefs kept fixing the broken machinery, and Bulma still droned on with confusion and heartache, but times two. She still was upset with the whole Yamcha situation. Even though it was her decision to break up, it still hurt. Deep down she did truly love Yamcha, but it was over, and she was glad of it.   


But now she had the whole Vegeta situation to deal with. She finally admitted that night that she did have feelings for that arrogant stuck-up Prince. She didn't really know why, but she did. They were two opposites. She knew the saying, that opposites attract, but she also remembered that since that night, nothing has happened. Vegeta was still short tempered with her, and she just bitched back. Well, not as fully as she did before. Bulma let out a sigh and hoped Chi Chi came over soon. She needed some company.   


After making some tea, she saw her friend come in. They were close friends, so entering each other's houses without knocking was accepted. She came in, placed her purse on the table, and sat down. 

" Hi Bulma, " Chi Chi piped cheerfully.   


" Hello" Bulma replied, half enthused. 

" That didn't seem very welcoming," Chi Chi mocked. "Anything wrong? Still stuck on Yamcha?" 

"No, that's not it." Bulma said wondering if she should spill her guts to Chi Chi or not. She got out two tea cups and saucers, and poured them both some tea.   


"Is it Vegeta?" 

'_Does she know? How could she? Wait.... I dunno_' Bulma asked herself. 

" What did he do this time?" Chi Chi asked expecting to hear the usual chit chat about what latest rude, inconsiderate or demanding actions the Prince said. In some cases, it was all three, in others, there was more.   


" Oh, I don't know Chi Chi.." Bulma sighed. " If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Goku?" 

" Sure, when was the last time I blabbed?" Chi Chi said, causing Bulma to give her a what-ever look. " When was the last time I blabbed when it was something important?" 

" That's true. But you HAVE to promise, this IS important." Bulma stated, stressing that this was a secret. 

"I promise!! I promise! Now out with it!!" Chi Chi demanded, anxiously awaiting to hear her secret.   


"Ok, well, a few nights ago..." Man, is it hard to actually tell some one a secret. Her stomach had butterflies and she nervously played with her hair. Gosh Bulma, its just Chi Chi. " I was walking out of the bathroom....and..."   


" And what?" The black-haired woman demanded. 

" Chill, I am getting to it! Ok.. well... to make a long story short, me and Vegeta...um..." Bulma dragged on to slow for Chi Chi, who was at the end of her seat with wide eyes trying to pry the info out of her friend. She looked so funny Bulma thought, trying not to laugh at her. Remembering what she was trying to say, she snapped out of it and resumed talking. " We had sex."   


If only Bulma had a camera to capture Chi Chi's face. " YOU DID WHAT???" She screeched at the top of her lungs only to be sushed by the other. " Just did it, right there? Did he rape you? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did, I can have Go--"   
Bulma placed her hand over Chi Chi's loud mouth." No, he didn't rape me and he didn't hurt me, AND do not tell Goku, he doesn't need to know." Bulma said lowly.   


" So, where does that leave you two?" 

" I do not know. He acts no differently around me. Still the same old stuff." Bulma said as she stirred her tea. 

" Did he say anything to you that night?"   


" He said he didn't want a relationship, though I never mentioned that, I just thought that..you know, after a person has sexual relations,that they want a relationship. But I do know guys do one-night stands." Bulma explained to her friend.   


"So you think that was all he wanted?" Chi Chi questioned as she sipped her tea. 

" I thought so at first, but when I mentioned that to him, he said some stuff, I don't remember exactly what, that made it sound like it wasn't. I just have no clue at all over this, over what he wants, what I want... I am just so confused."   


Chi Chi sighed confusingly as she tried to comfort her friend. " Well, was it good?" 

Bulma's eyes almost flew out of her sockets. That was the last thing she would have expected coming from Chi Chi. 

" What? Do you think that just because I have a kid means I don't think about it? I am not a prude, contrary to what people think" Chi Chi laughed soon to be followed by Bulma. " Well?"   


Knowing Chi Chi to well, Bulma knew that she would not go without an answer. " Yeah... There, you got it you prying, nosy prude!!" Bulma teased as they chatted the rest of the day away.   


Few days later   


Diner had come, and passed just as quickly. Bulma had went in to the living room to watch some TV. Sitting down on the couch, she surfed through the channels, finally stopping on a cheesy sitcom.   


"I think I liked the info-mertails better,"A voice from behind said. She knew it was Vegeta before he even sat down right next to her on the couch. He had just come down from the shower,his hair still dripping some water on the couch and his shoulders. He propped his feet upon the table and slide down so he could rest his head on the back of the couch.   


Bulma nervously stared at him. She looked at how is hair did not spike up due to it being wet still. He looked so funny. Her eyes wondered down his chest that had an occasional scar here and there. Bulma noticed he actually was wearing the pajama pants her family had bought him when he first came here with nothing but the clothes he had on his back. She giggled when she saw he was not wearing matching socks.   


" What?" Vegeta spat at her, making her wish she hadn't laughed at all. 

" Are you aware that you are wearing two different socks?" She boldly asked without thinking first. Vegeta looked down and saw that his left sock had a blue strip on the toe, and the right had a green strip. Pulling his pant legs up, he revealed that he had indeed put two wrong socks on.   


" So? What does it matter? They are both socks, serve the same purpose. Who cares if they are different colors. I don't" he said as he put his feet on the floor. Bulma glanced away and made a mental note never to tell Vegeta when he doesn't match. Bulma went back to watching her show, and back to biting her nails.   


" Stop doing that," Vegeta demanded as he pulled her hand away from her mouth. " You'll ruin your nails, and not to mention, it makes that god awful sound, it drives me crazy woman."   


Bulma didn't know why she had done this, but she instantly bit at her other nails just to piss Vegeta off. She could tell it bothered him,like the way the screech from closing the ironing board bothered the living daylights out of Goku. Flinching at every bite, Vegeta scowled and grabbed her other hand, causing Bulma to laugh wildly.   


" Why must you do that?" Vegeta asked watching the way she bounced as she laughed. 

" I don't know, something to do with my hands,"Bulma managed to speak between the laughs. She didn't know if she was really annoying him or not, but she plainly just did not care. She did wish she knew why she was acting all bubbly around Vegeta, and why he had no left yet.   


" Well, if you want something to do with your hands, I can give you something.." Vegeta slyly whispered in her ear. Bulma was shocked. He was making a move on her, and probably because he is horny and just wants to use my body again. '_Well, he isn't getting me this time_!" Bulma stated strongly to herself.   


But this was all lost the moment she felt him kiss at that one spot on her neck right below her ear. Cursing herself, Bulma melted like ice cream on a hot summer day. Vegeta turned her head to face his. All of Bulma's restraints were lost when she saw him look directly into her eyes. The man she saw before her was different then the Vegeta she knew, yet exactly the same. He stared back at her for a while, then moved in to kiss her, gliding his tongue over hers. 

  
Bulma peeked open her eyes to steal a glance at the Saiyan. She was startled to see him plainly staring back, not closing his eyes when he kissed her. Sensing her uneasiness, he pulled away and spoke to her. She totally missed what he had said, but felt him grab her hand gently and place it over his crotch. He raised an eyebrow at her as he spread his legs a little for her. Teasingly, he nipped at her neck as he tried to encourage her to do what he asked.   


Bulma slowly traced the shaft of his erection until she reached the tip, then moved back down. She repeated this a few times, each time applying a bit more pressure. Vegeta began to purr, and guided her hand to the inside of his flannel pants to continue her actions. Placing his arm around her shoulder, Vegeta pulled her towards him and smelt her hair, then placing kisses on her face and down to her neck.   


Growing a bit ancy with the pleasure the blue-haired woman gave him by stroking his manhood, he pulled her hand away and pulled his pants down. He nuzzled Bulma's neck and whinely moaned to her, implying what he wanted her to do.   


Bulma took the hint, but wanted to have her fun first. She straddled his hips and grabbed the back of his hair and passionately kissed him, then broke it off teasingly. When Vegeta went to try and kiss her, she wouldn't allow it. Sliding down,Bulma left a trail of kisses down to the center of his chest, then trailed off to one of his nipples and bit it rather hard.   


" Ach!!" Vegeta barked. " You little hussy." Vegeta purred at her as she continued to make her way down to his lap. Soon she was kneeling on the ground in front of him taking his erection into her mouth. She ran wet circles round the tip with her tongue at first, then moved further down. Vegeta pulled her hair away from her face and gathered it up on the back of her head. He thought of telling her that she finally got down on her knees for her prince, but realized that by saying that, she would get mad and not finish the job she had started. Letting a mix between a snickering laugh and a growl out, Vegeta guided her to take him all the way in.   


Feeling her lips slide smoothly up and down his length and he use of her tongue, Vegeta rested his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes to take in all the pleasure she gave him. She began to hum which only caused Vegeta to come closer to his peak as he felt the sensation from the vibration the humming. She began to pick up her pace and Vegeta gave her a little warning that he was going to cum soon. He was just about to release when he heard a voice speak.   


" Vegeta?" 

Both stopped dead in their tracks and stayed there motionless. Mr. Briefs was standing at the kitchen doorway. Vegeta softly told Bulma to stay quiet, and he held his hand firmly on her head so she wouldn't move. _'Curse him._..' Vegeta thought to himself because out of all the times he choose to come back in the house,it had to be now. And having the woman's mouth still around his penis didn't help the situation any better. Bulma looked up at Vegeta wide-eyed and worried, her emotions questioning what was going on.   


" Be quiet," Vegeta silently whispered to her for he could no longer hold back. He bit his lip to restrain from making any noise as he spilt his seed in her mouth. Giving Vegeta the 'oh-no-you-didn't' look, she soon discover that he did, and she swallowed any evidence there was.   


"Vegeta?" Mr. Briefs asked again. 

" What?" 

" Have you seen Bulma? She told me she would be down in my lab at eight o'clock tonight. It's not like her to be late." He asked worrily. 

Both mentally sighed, for he had no clue what was going on in his living room. _'Thank god for him being so clue less._' Vegeta said to himself as he thought up an answer. " I haven't seen her. I am not her guardian."   


" I never said that you were,I was just wondering if you saw her." With that said, he left the room and when the two heard the door close, they let out a relaxing sigh.   


" Damn it Vegeta!!" Bulma stated half mad half in shock. " That was to close." She got up from the floor and sat down on the couch and wiped her lips.   


" My fault?"Vegeta questioned. " I didn't hear you complain about our location..."   


" Can it.." Bulma interrupted him. " I don't really care, I am just relieved he didn't catch us. I can't even imagine what would have happened." She giggled a little at the situation as Vegeta pulled his pants back on. " Well, I better go out there and help him before he calls out the search squad." Vegeta let a single laugh out as he stood up and caught her before she left for the lab. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss as a sign of gratitude for her previous actions. "I owe you one" He told her as he slapped her butt as she left to find her father. Vegeta went upstairs to his room and readied himself for sleep.   
  
  


Author's Note: Ok, did I mess up the story you's think? I am not sure,but give me feedback, I can always change things if neccisary. I am also open to suggestions. I got the basics of what is going to happen, but I am open to ideas if anyone's got them, or if you want something to happen. ;) evilraditz2000@yahoo.com 


	3. chap3

Chapter 3   


A couple of weeks passed by again, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were going on a business vacation. Bulma was in charge of keeping things running while they were gone for the week. Their was plenty of food and Mr. Briefs made sure everything was in working condition for Vegeta, even making extras so all Bulma would have to do is replace what Vegeta broke.   


They gave their farewells and took their car to the airport,leaving Bulma to deal with the impossible Vegeta. Great, she thought, that was all that she needed. She knew Vegeta would come back to her for more sex,but did she really want it? In a way, she did because she did have a crush on him after all, but their physical contact with each other obviously meant more to her then it did to him. She didn't want to give herself over to him that easy. She felt trashy just thinking about it.   


Vegeta was working out all day as usual. He was really pushing himself the past couple of days. He would only take a break to eat the food that she had prepared for them. Without her parents there, the dinner table was quiet, too quiet. She dared not speak to him for she didn't want him to think she was going to be easy that night. Luckily, as soon as he stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth, he got up to go back out to train.   


Bulma spent the evening working in the lab on one of her father's latest ideas. Devoting herself to the work, she lost track of the time. She headed up the stairs only to find Vegeta there waiting for her. She lowered her eyes and looked at her bunny slippers.   


"Long evening in the lab?" He said mindlessly, not meaning what he said she assured herself.   


" Yeah," She replied. " It was very productive though, I got a lot accomplished. Worked myself tired, I am heading off to bed." She said as she walked by him hoping he would leave the basic conversation at that. Once again, she had no luck. Vegeta caught her from behind and held her tightly.   


"About last week," he started saying in her ear. " You remember when I said I owed you one? Well,do you want your payback?" He bit down on her ear lobe. Bulma wanted to say yes so badly,but she knew she had to stand her ground or Vegeta would take advantage of her whenever it was convenient for him.   


" Vegeta.." She said pulling her ear away from his teeth's grasp. " No, I do not want it."   


Vegeta stopped trying to recaptured her ear. " Why not?" He said disapointedly as Bulma struggled to get away from his hold.   


"Because.." 

"Tell me woman.."   


"Because it is not right Vegeta!" She surprisingly said. "All you do is come to me when you are all horny and you want some action." She stressed the YOU part very well, for Vegeta had let go of her. " It's not fair to use me like that."   


Vegeta sighed. "If you say so."   


" You arrogant prick!!" She shouted as she turned to face Vegeta, only to find him not there. She went up to stairs fuming mad and tried to sleep.   


Vegeta had walked outside and sat down on a lawn chair by the pool. He just didn't understand that woman. It wasn't the fact that she refused him, well, ok, part of it was, but the fact that she must still think he just wants the sex. Reclining the uncomfortable chair, he laid back as he tried to think of a way to make Bulma understand what he meant by his actions and not wanting a relationship. He slowly drifted off into a sleep.   
  
__

_((~~Dreaming sequence~~))_   
_ Vegeta was laying in his bedroom back in his home world. He just got done a day full of fighting and purging another's planet. There was a royal feast in his honor which was attended by his Father, and the other Saiyan elites, which included Nappa, Radditz, and a few others he had forgotten the names of. He laid in his bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling._   
__ __

_ His door opened up, and in came one of the servant girls whose soul purpose was to serve the Prince.She walked in wearing a French Maid's outfit, and her long aqua-bluish hair flowing wildly as she walked to his bathroom with his fresh towels. She smirked lustfully at him, as she strutted across the room, and entered the bathroom. She bent down to put the towels away making sure Vegeta had a perfect shot of her ass, which was barley covered by the small tight outfit. She waged her long tail in the air indicating that she was in heat. Upon hearing the Prince purr, she walked over seductively to where he laid on the bed.He had sat up to greet her, but only to have her kick him back down forcefully,leaving her spiked knee high boots digging into his chest. Letting out a growl, the maid let him know that she was in charge by mounting his hips and slapping him on the face._   
__ __

_ "You have been very messy the past few days," She purred at him. "Making me clean up all your mess, my Prince." Her tail was flicking against his inner thighs as she moved his arms above his head much to his dismay. " I have been good to you Master, haven't I?" the blue-haired servant said inches away from her princes face. She hand-cuffed his hands to his bedposts and watched as he tried to squirm out of them. " Now, I get to have my fun, no?" The flirt said as she temptingly ran her fingers down his bare chest, which was shortly followed by her wet tongue._   
__ __

_ Vegeta cursed at his position, not being able to touch the beautiful Saiyan before him. The female slid her slender fingers under the waistband of his spandex shorts and pulled them off and threw them on the floor.His erection laid hard as a rock against his stomach as she slowly crawled up, and captured his unsuspecting tail in her teeth. Taking in a gasp of breath, Vegeta reveled in the sensations her nips on his furry tail gave him. She licked and bit down the length of his tail listinging to her lovers moans and purrs._   
__ __

_ She kissed her way back up and teasingly slip her tongue up his erection in one swift pass. Vegeta stared pleading to her to continue, but she had gotten off of him. Vegeta whimpered as he thought she was leaving only causing her to laugh at his gesture. She turned around, having her butt over his face, she straddled his gaze and sat herself down on his face, positioning her clit right on his mouth._   
__ __

_ "Taste me, Master," She begged as she slightly moved her hips on his face. She felt his tongue lick at her delicate pedals as she swayed her tail in enjoyment. " You please me so well.."She moaned as she begged for more. Vegeta lapped at her wetness gingerly and tried several times to bring his hands down to aid his actions._   
__ __

_ The female Saiyan only laughed upon hearing the Prince try and break free. Reclining on her lovers body, she took his tool and placed it in her mouth and licked her tongue up and down his shaft. Both continued to tease each other until the female had enough play. She pulled her hips away from his face and mounted on his lap again, only this time, she guided his arousal inside of her. With a shriek of pleasure and pain mixing in one, she slammed herself down until she felt the brush of his pubic hair against hers. She placed her hands out on her master's chest for balance as she pivoted her hips up and down on his erection. Vegeta moaned and lifted himself to dive in her as she was coming down._   
__ __

_ The female Saiyan sighed and called out his name as she quickened her pace and was beginning to reach her highest peak as Vegeta suddenly woke up.___

_(~~End o dream~~)_   


Vegeta was panting hard when he realized that all was just a dream. He cursed at how hard he was over the dream. Still seeing the image of Bulma as a Saiyan back on his home world, Vegeta was forced to finish the job himself. His hand found its way down his pants, and wrapping his hand around his stiff member, he began to stroke himself until he soiled his pants. _'Damn, if only it was not a dream_' Vegeta said as he embarrassingly took his sticky hand out and got up to clean himself up in the slop sink they had outside.   


He walked in the house to find Bulma in the other room talking on the phone. She was wearing her sun dress that fit nicely against her curves. He did not know who she was talking to, but she sounded very confused and irritated. He slide up closer to the living room she was in without her noticing and listened in on her conversation.   


"I don't know.." She said as she nervously paced the room. " Yes he had tried. No, I didn't give in this time. I told him that. I said I am not going to be your sex slave so start treating me with the respect I want or I won't have anything to do with you."   


Even though he was only hearing part of the conversation, Vegeta knew she was talking about him, and that she was upset with him. '_ damn this woman, she has no clue. She does not understand_..' Vegeta said to himself as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest in his usual stance.   


"Well, I would like to go out, or do something other then just have sex. He knows that, but I do know he doesn't want that. I agree, I shouldn't be the one giving in all the time to what he wants to do, just to [please him. If he gave into my ideas of fun, then I can compromise letting him get some. Yeah true, I wouldn't hold my breath on Vegeta doing that for me either."   


Vegeta couldn't stand hearing this anymore. It agitated him like no tomorrow. He just simply walked upstairs to his bedroom and plopped himself down on his bed. So, she thought that I was being selfish? That is rather unfair of her to say when I never forced her to do anything. And what was this that she thinks I would never do? Vegeta thought over the conversation she had on the phone carefully. His eyes shot open when he realized what she wanted. She wanted to go out and do something. Damn it. Vegeta laughed it off, for he felt like he didn't have to do anything for this whining baka. She should be honored that the Prince of all Saiyan choose to mate with her. Trying to convince himself he did not need to make her happy, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty for being so selfish.   


But on the other hand, he didn't ask her for any type of relationship by her means. She wants someone to be with her, and take her out and all that crap. The human's term for a relationship was so unappealing that no true Saiyan would want a woman that bad to do it.   


Being very indecisive, Vegeta kept going back from blaming this on that baka to trying to understand what she wanted. He felt like such a fool thinking so much on this, but he did have feelings for Bulma, but it was so damn difficult when his definitions of feelings toward another person are different from hers. Vegeta sighed as he planned out the next day. He was going to give in and surprise Bulma with a treat, even though he went to bed hating himself over it.   


Authors Note: Ok, I took the suggestions of some of the reviewers... I am worried that Vegeta is too out of character in the last section. I do want him to have some reasons to what he is doing and notmake him such a complete haertless bastard, but not so much that I turn him into a lovey-dovey person crap. Eh... I have my doubts abuout this chapter, but, hey, I can always redo it. What do yas think? ( be honest!! Let me know so I don't ruin this story) 


	4. chap4

  
Chapter 4   


The next day rolled around and Vegeta was up bright and early to catch Bulma before she went to work. He sat down at the kitchen table and hoped that she liked what he had in store for her today. He fiddled with random objects to help pass the time away until she had came down from her sleeping and walked into the kitchen like a zombie. 

"Morning" Vegeta greeted her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. What the hell did he want? " Good Morning Vegeta" She sleepily replied.   


" You woke up awfully late,"   


" I don't have to work today. I got what I had to get done last night." She replied getting a cup of juice out of the fridge.   


" That's good." Vegeta said as he stood up.   


"What is, and why would you even care?"   


" Because the state carnival is in town. I thought you might like to go today..." Vegeta trailed off, obviously nervous.   
Bulma stared back at him with her wide eyes. WOW, was he actually asking her to do something with him? "Um.. Sure.. but it wouldn't be very fun going by myself." She told him, thinking that he must be trying to get her out of the house.   
" No, silly. " Vegeta said back at her. " I will go with you."   


"Really?" She said kinda sarcastically. "You don't have to train today?" She turned her back to him and put her cup in the sink. She wondered what he was up to.   


"No. I thought you would like to go out to the fair with me so I can prove to you that sex is not all I want!" Damn these earth women! They make everything so complicated.   


Bulma was shocked.   


"Look, maybe I was being a little selfish, forgetting that you didn't grow up in the same society that I have. I can take the afternoon off and go to the fair with you. That is, if you believe that my intentions are pure."   


" Sure, I'll go with you," Bulma said,feeling a bit sorry that she was harsh to him last night. " What tie do you want to go?"   
" I am ready to go when you are."   


" Ok, can you give me an hour to get ready?" Bulma said as she made her way to the stairs.   


"Sure, why not." He sat back down at the table mindlessly waiting.   


They arrived at the fair around eleven o'clock. Bulma pulled into a parking spot and used the rear view mirror to fix her lipstick. She then stepped out of the car and walked with Vegeta up to the huge fair. This wasn't the dinky fireman's fair. This was almost like a theme park/ amusement park. The place stayed there for about a month, and they had cool roller coasters instead of cheap, cheesy ones. There was so much to do here, that one day alone would rush one too much to ride all the rides. Bulma was explaining this to Vegeta, who didn't even know what a fair really was.   


" I thought it was some place you liked to shop. " Vegeta admitted to Bulma. " That is why I chose to take you here."   


Bulma gently laughed at Vegeta. " There is plenty of things to buy here, don't you worry about that."   


They both walked in and were engulfed in the carnival atmosphere. Bulma dragged Vegeta around, explaining the concept of 'fun' to him, as well as that the kid was not eating blue spider webs, just cotton candy. " Here, I'll be right back, stay here Vegeta, ok?" Bulma said as she ran off somewhere. She did return, and she bought Vegeta some cotton candy, the pink color though.   


" Here," Bulma said as she put the cotton candy in his face. " Try some. Its good, kind of sugary, but at least it is your favorite color." 

" I do not like pink" Vegeta said plainly.   


" Its just food coloring. Try it." Vegeta refused at first, but realized that she would not give up until he did.   


" Not bad," he said as he ate it by the mouthfuls. They walked around the park,looking at all the different games and rides. Vegeta won Bulma some prizes, consisting of a giant poodle stuffed toy, a poster, and this funny looking hat. They spent the day going on the roller coasters, playing a game of miniature golf, which Vegeta lost, and eating. Bulma had to make a bathroom stop and left Vegeta waiting by the game pit.   


Vegeta walked over to see what was going on inside. To his shock, he saw people wrestling in mud. Two women were in there wrestling, getting mud all over each other and Vegeta couldn't help but to laugh. That was until Bulma came up behind him and yelled " Vegeta!! What the...?" She stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at me rather upset.   


"What now?"   


" I come back from the bathroom and see you staring at those two women..." Bulma felt kind of foolish, for she just remembered they were not 'dating'. She flushed with embarrassment.   


Vegeta laughed lightly at her and pulled her head up with his index finger. " I was just looking," he spoke to her. " No need to get all worked up over it." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, which only made her blush more.   


" I don't know why anyone would want to wrestle in mud, it is so gross." Bulma said watching the two slipping and sliding.   


" Nah.." Vegeta said. " Mud isn't gross, well,not that gross. It is only dirt and water."   


"But it gets caked in your hair and fingernails and... YUCK!" Bulma blurted out. "I wouldn't do that in a million years." She gave the two people who were done playing in the mud a grossed out look for they were covered head to toe in mud.   


"Oh really?"   


"Nope. And don't even think about it mister!!" Bulma waved her finger at him.   


"Too late," 

" Well, think all you want, you cannot make me!!" She folder her arms and put her back to him. She heard Vegeta laugh, and then felt him pick her up. She squirmed and yelled as Vegeta walked up to the guy in charge. " How much?" Vegeta asked him.   


" You don't have any money!! SO we can't go in!!" Bulma squawked as Vegeta started piling her purse and her prizes by the booth.   


" Well,no need to worry about money!! This mud wrestling pit is free of charge for anyone who is crazy enough to do it!" The announcer said in his southern accent.   


"Good," Vegeta said as he walked over to the muddiest spot in the arena.   


" At least let me take off my shoes first!" Bulma said hoping to save at least her shoes. Vegeta took the white expensive shoes off, and threw them a couple of feet away from them right into a big puddle. All Bulma heard was a splash, and she instantaneously got mad. " That's it Vegeta!! I had enough!! Put me down this instant!!!"   


"You wish is my command," Vegeta said as he laughed and dropped her right into the mud. She sat up and started whining uncomprehendable mumbles and looked as if she was going to cry.   


Vegeta decided to mock her more. " You're not going to cry now, are you?" This caused Bulma's arms to go in every which direction making her look like a bird caught in a tar trap. She looked up at Vegeta to see him there in his same as usual stance glaring at her. Bulma had it, she hated the mud, she hated Vegeta for dropping her into this place, and hated how the crowd was laughing at her. " That's it!!" She yelled as she suddenly sprang up at Vegeta, who caught her, but lost his balance in the slippery mud causing him to fall on his but with a squishy sound indicating that e had the brown mush all over him.   


" You little brat! " He jokingly spat at her as he pushed her off of him. She landed a few feet away from him. Just as Vegeta was about to get up, he was hit in the face with a big mud ball, causing him to fall a second time. This time Vegeta heard Bulma's laughter at him.   


The two continued to attack each other with mud. Bulma was too covered in mud to really care anymore, and Vegeta never cared about getting mud on himself. They carried on childishly for ten more minutes for the announcer told them other people wanted to get in. Vegeta quickly pinned Bulma in the muddiest part and wouldn't let her up. " Just to let you know woman," Vegeta mocked, " I won." With that stated, he let her up and left the arena quickly to avoid any flying mud coming from Bulma's direction.   


Vegeta waited for her, and when she came to him, she was trying to get the mud glops off of her. " This is going to take forever to get out! Not to mention muddy up the shower like no tomorrow."   


The announcers assistant came over to them. " Here, here is a change of clothes, and there are showers we provide for the players all courtesy from us, and the fair." He led them to the place and they entered the room. There was about twenty showering stalls and a big changing room. Bulma walked straight to one of the showers, slightly cringing at the left over mud caked on the floors. Vegeta chose to one next to her and turned on the water.   


"Damn it!" Bulma yelled.   


" What? " Vegeta said, which was his normal response.   


" I don't have any soap in here."   


" You have to pick that up outside, I don't think you would want to use community soap. That's gross." Vegeta said.   


"Well, I didn't know, I thought they would have had plenty of bars in here!" She squawked. " Vegeta...?" Bulma said in a pleading voice.   


"What?"   


" Can you go and get me some soap?" She said trying to butter him up so he would get it for her. 

"Fine. But only because I don't want to hear you complain."   


Bulma heard his shower curtain open up and his feet slap against the floor. She heard him fighting with the soap bar dispenser, cursing at it a few times, then come back. Her shower curtain yanked open forcing Bulma to let out a shriek.   


"Vegeta!! What are you doing?" Bulma said trying the best she could to cover herself. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he handed her the soap, then closed the curtain and went back into his stall.   


Bulma lathered the soap up which helped get the mud off. She saw a massive amount of suds coming from Vegeta's stall which only made her think of one thing.   


"Vegeta? Did they supply shampoo and conditioner out there too?"   


"No," Vegeta lied.   


"Then what is all that" She said kicking at the suds on the floor.   


Vegeta tried to think up a lie for he did not really want to go back out there to get her them. "It's my soap. I lathered it up really well." Vegeta snickered for she bought his lie until he heard a thump on the floor. He looked down just in time to hear Bulma yelling at him. He dropped his mini shampoo bottle on the floor.   


"I knew it! I knew you were lying!!" She said as she grabbed the bottle before Vegeta did. " It's mine now." She said as she heard Vegeta's feet slap against the floor again. " Serves you right to have to go back out there to get another bottle when you lied to me!" She yelled at him teasingly.   


"No, I'll just take mine back"   


Bulma let out a squawk again for Vegeta entered her stall again without her hearing him. He took the bottle from her, and squeezed what was left from it into his hands to waist it so=o she could not use his.   


" You wouldn't Vegeta!!!" Bulma yelled,placing her hands on her hips no longer caring if he saw her naked or not. Vegeta replied with a smirk as he started to tilt his hand slightly to allow the liquid to start to slide off his hand. Bulma's face shifted from angry to worried as the shampoo started to drip off his hands. " Vegeta... please. Let me use it." She begged seriously.   
Vegeta let out a sigh and decided he was being a bit too mean to her. He knows how Bulma loved to wash her hair, she was always washing it at home. He caught what was spilling out of his hand with his other, and moved his hands up to her head and rubbed the shampoo through his hands before he began to wash her hair. He gently picked the semi-dry mud cakes out of her hair.   


Bulma relaxed as he washed her hair. He made sure none of the bubbles got into her eyes by wiping the trails away with his hand. Bulma opened her eyes widely and stated back at Vegeta questionly. 'Why was he doing this? First, what made him thin he could come in here, and secondly, why was he washing my hair?' She felt herself being pushed gently back into the water as he rinsed her hair clean.   


Her eyes wandered as she watched the water roll of his chest in tiny streams before water crept into her eyes. She moved her hands up to wipe the water away only to feel Vegeta's lips upon her own. She didn't refuse him. She willingly and eagerly kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her. Both were being splattered with water as they explored each others body.   


"Did you have fun today?" Vegeta asked. She nodded in approval as she licked at the water running down his chest. "That's good, so did I." His hands had wondered to her front where he began bouncing her breasts in his hands before he started to flick his tongue at her cleavage. Upon hearing her let out a low moan, he took in one of her nipples as her hand slid down to play at his erection. She traced her finger tips down to the base and wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to pump him fully erect and gently played with his balls with her other hand. As she friskily squeezed and teased him, Vegeta whimpered amorously at her actions as his desire to take her grew.   


Vegeta took her hand away and let go of her teat, and reached back for her bar of soap. "You still have mud on you," He said with a flick of his eyebrow as she looked down to see that what he said was true. Vegeta rubbed the soap over the mud that was left on her tummy and gently rubbed the mud off. He continued to clean her off, moving down one leg, then up the other. he stood back up, and worked the soap into a good lather in his hands before he moved them to clean her crotch. He felt her sign as he rubbed his fingers in her folds repeatedly before he rinsed them clean from the soap and the juices that had escaped from her.   


"Do you want me" Vegeta whispered to her as he rested his hands on her waist and watched her through half closed eyes.   
Bulma managed to let out a yes as she ran her hands though his now semi-flat hair.   


" You sure?" He said, and Bulma impatiently urged him on. Vegeta gave her a short kiss as he turned her around to face the wall. Gently,he pushed her to bend over slightly and to part her legs. He positioned himself behind her, and gently slid himself inside of her to not make her scream. He placed his hands on her hip bone to steady her as he penetrated deep inside of her.   
Using the shower wall,Bulma propped herself still by placing her hands out so she could push back as her lover dove in. Both building up to their finish, they quickened the pace, Vegeta withdrawing before he came and shot his fluid over her clit and buttocks.   


Bulma let out a disappointed whine for she did not climax yet. " Don't Worry.." Vegeta purred at her as he got down on his knees to finish the job by orally pleasing her. He licked at her bud teasingly as he used his fingers to spread her lips apart. After he cleaned her of his spilt seed, he inserted his fingers inside her as he licked at the pink skin of her vagina.   
Bulma moaned as she guided her hips to make Vegeta's fingers hit her in the right area. Once the area was discovered, Vegeta shamelessly probed the spot driving her into a pleasure-enduced frenzy, shortly followed by her excitement running down his finders.   


Retracting his digits from their hiding spot, he stood up and licked them clean before nuzzling his mates cheek and pecking her a kiss or two. Vegeta reached behind her and turned the water off, and they stood there drip-drying for a few minutes as they kissed at each other in fulfillment. Vegeta grabbed for his towel, since she had forgotten hers, and dried himself off first, then wrapped the towel around his waist.   


" I'll go get you a towel," He said as he exited the shower stall to return to her with another towel and the cheap shorts and shirt that was provided. Both got dressed, and both had agreed that the clothes were tacky, displaying that they mud wrestled,with an ugly looking pig on it.   


" This kind of looks like Oolong," Vegeta said as he grimaced at the shirt. Bulma chuckled at his statement, and gathered up their old clothes and put them in a plastic bag. As they exited, they saw more muddy people coming in, and made sure that they did not get dirty from them as they walked out of the showers, and back to the stand to get their belongings before they went back to the car.   


" You know, Vegeta." Bulma said as she clung on to Vegeta's arm. " You lost my new pair of shoes."   


"Cry me a river," Vegeta said back to her as he grabbed her hand and held onto it until they got back to the car.   
  


~~ Ok, there ya's go, I wrote another chapter, but it may be a bit before I get the next one up. It is draining me to write these so close together,so I need time to make sure I can keep getting good chapters up for yas. Laters~~~ 


	5. chap5

Chapter 5   


Bulma was in the kitchen making herself some dinner. She got out the bread and some lunch meat and a bag of chips. She sat down as she waited until six o'clock. Chi Chi was coming over and time seemed to pass so slow.   


Vegeta entered the room and stood in the doorway peering at her. He wore black pants and was carrying a wrinkled white shirt. "Women," He said to catch her attention. " How do you get the shirt to not be wrinkly?" He held up the shirt to show her the wrinkled condition it was in.   


"Vegeta, you have to iron it. " Bulma said. " And why do you want to wear that nice dress shirt? Can't you just wear one of your other shirts I bought for you? Or do you insist on wrecking all the nice clothes?"   


Vegeta gave a little grunt at her as he walked over to the table and placed his hands on the wood and peered over at her. " Well, I think you would like me to wear nice clothes when we go out to eat. Unless you prefer me to wear one of my 'other' shirts."   


Bulma was shocked. " Wh..." She stuttered,not managing to finish her sentence. 

"Now, are you going to help me or are we going to be late for our reservations." 

"But... Chi Chi was coming over..." Bulma squealed out, not knowing why she had said that. 

"Well, tell her to not come over, or just have her come here to an empty house for all I care, I want to take you out to dinner." Vegeta demanded as he grew ancy about his wrinkled shirt. His face got all wrinkled up in his anger and looked as if he was going to attack the white dress shirt.   


Bulma couldn't help but to laugh, since the stupidest things got him upset. "Ok, let me call Chi Chi, then I will iron your shirt for you, then I need to get ready. Will I have time?"   


"Yes," Vegeta said as he tossed her his shirt and took off to the living room to sit on his chair. Bulma sighed at the princes laziness, but she figured he is taking her out to eat, so she should be grateful about that. She went upstairs do get ready and to fix the wrinkled shirt problem.   


AN hour and a half later, they were seated at a fancy restaurant. Bulma had done her hair up in a reversal French braid with the ends loose and curling against her face. She wore her nice black and white dress, which was Vegeta's choice. She realized that the dress pushed her breasts up and that is why Vegeta liked it so much, that and Vegeta stared at them when he talked to her.   


She couldn't help but notice how attractive Vegeta looked. She always had the hots for him, but seeing him in a nice suit and his hair brushed made him look so much better. The waiter came and took their drink orders. Bulma ordered a drink for Vegeta, or else he was just going to drink milk like he always did.   


"Don't tell me you are going to pout because you did not get your milkies," Bulma teased him. 

"..." Vegeta tried to think of something to say, but settled for crossing his arms in silence. " Well, what the heck did you just order for me? It could be poison for all I know."   


"Don't be such a baby, its an alcoholic drink. Ever have alcohol before?"   


"No." He said as the waiter brought the drinks. He looked at the red fluid questionable.   


"It's a strawberry daiquiri dear, it won't kill you." Bulma said as she took a sip of hers. Vegeta watched her as she took a few sips, and when he saw that she did not fall over dead, he took a sip.   


"Tastes like strawberries, but not the rotten ones you get." 

Bulma rolled her eyes at him as he smirked back at her. Vegeta stole nervous glances around the room. He was uneasy about this whole dinner thing. He did not know what was expected of him here, and that made him upset. He felt vulnerable because he was so clue less.   


"Something wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked nicely. 

"No." 

"You look like something is bothering you." 

"Nothing is bothering me woman!" He said a little too loud, attracting the attention of the other people of the tables close to them. Vegeta let a sigh out. " I just don't get this whole thing..."He muttered out as he sunk deeper in his chair, which only made him look shorter then he already was.   


"What? What don't you get?" 

"The whole taking some one out to dinner thingy.." Vegeta said as he slightly blushed from embarasment. 

"Well,its something nice a ... someone does for.. another..." Bulma said, leaving out a few words for she was unsure of how to explain it to some one.   


"It's just, ..." Vegeta said in short spurts in between fidgeting in his chair or playing with his napkin. " We never did this back at home. My home planet... that is...before it was destroyed..."Vegeta was rambling, something Bulma was not used to. " We didn't take a female to dinner or anything like that, so I ... am kind of ...c;lueless..er.. unsure of what to do... and the whole point of it..." Vegeta trailed off realizing that he must not be making any sense.   


"Well, what did you do back on your home planet then?" Bulma curiously asked.   


" We beat them,"Vegeta said with no shame, causing Bulma's eyes to almost pop out. "No, silly. Not in that way. We sparred,fought with them, and who ever won, got to have the other as a..hm... play slave. Meaning, for that night, the winner was spoiled, and the other, being the looser, had to do whatever the other wanted. Then the next night, the roles would reverse, so all the slaves hard work to do as the winner asked, pays off. That was just one little game we did. "   


" Is there any more? " Bulma asked, actually enjoying that he was talking to her about his past life. When she saw him give her a glare, she added " If you don't mind telling me, I am just interested..."   


"If you really want to know, I'll tell you, just don't tell anyone else. Well, when a Saiyan finds a mate he wants to court, probably translating to 'date' in your vocabulary, they, referring to the males, they have to win over the female's affection. He basically slaves over her, making sure she is satisfied in every possible way, and hopes that she chooses him...I don't eve know why I am telling you this.." He said as his cheeks grew more flushed. " But, we were never on our home world for very long once we were old enough to go out and purge planets, so all this courting as done when we are not training or on purging missions... so to answer your question, this is why...I only come..to you when I am not training and..." Vegeta trailed off again, his voice getting lower for he was completely red. He glanced up at Bulma to see her not laughing at him.   


Bulma, not really knowing how to take what he said, smiled back at him. "Vegeta.. that was very sweet.." She said, only to make him slink down in his chair more in embarrassment. " You want to go dance?"   


"huh?" 

" Would you like to go dance? If not, its ok.." Bulma said not wanting to upset him. 

"I.. don't know how to..dance," 

"Come on, " Bulma said as she got up. " I'll show you" He got up and walked out with her on the dance floor that was crowded by other people. Bulma placed his hands around her waist and placed hers around his neck.   


"Now what?" Vegeta asked.   


"Well, just kind of..move,I guess. It's hard teaching some one to dance. Just look at the other people and do what they do. Vegeta looked around the room, and saw one guy to a spinny thing with his girl, and drop her right on her butt. Vegeta looked back at Bulma with a look in his eye.   


"No Vegeta, you are not supposed to do that!" Bulma said, for she saw the couple take a spill.   


"Darn," Vegeta jokingly mumbled as he looked at an older couple.   


"Just kinda..move in a box shape. That is how my mother taught me. Here,let me show you what you are supposed to do." Bulma led him in dancing, until he got the concept and took over. The song ended, and Bulma's feet were sore enough so they went back to their seats to eat their dinner.   


Vegeta basically inhaled his food, and ate Bulma's leftovers. " Food's not bad, " Vegeta said as he downed the rest of his daiquiri.   


"Want another one?" Bulma asked.   


"Sure." He replied as Bulma flagged down the waiter and ordered two more drinks. They chit chatted most of the night. teasing each other and busting jokes to each other. They were approaching the bar when Bulma suddenly stopped.   
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked looking at her.   


"Yamcha..." She said. Yamcha was at the bar, staring at her madly. He got even madder when he saw Vegeta there next to her.   


"What? You're not over him yet?" Vegeta said kind of upset that she wasn't pleased with him.   


"No, I am over him,it's just that he is not over me. He still calls.." Bulma said but stopped once she saw Yamcha approaching. Vegeta turned his gaze from Bulma to her ex.   


"So, Bulma, I find out the truth.." he slurred out for he must have had something wrong with him, for he didn't walk straight. "You little wore." A few people looked in their direction, and some left anticipating that something would happen.   
"Yamcha,leave me along. Get over it!" Bulma said back to him.   


"You are a little trollop. I knew you had a thing for Vegeta ever since he lived with you. Being the slut you are, you probably slept with him already, heh, even before you broke up with me."   


"Yamcha! " She said rather flustered and embarrassed. She was afraid that Vegeta would for some reason believe him or no longer want to be with her.   


"She's a cheap fuck, isn't she Vegeta?"   


Bulma wiped at the tears that were forming on her cheek as she went to run off. Vegeta caught her arm and held her next to him. " Don't let him treat you like this woman." He whispered to her, trying to encourage her to stand up to him like the way she did to him when they fought.   


"I can't" she said back, on the edge of crying.   


"Why not? I seen you before... You put up a good fight..."   


"Vegeta.. I can't" She said as she tried to break free. She lowered her gaze o the floor with embarrassment. Yamcha yelled at her again, only to have Vegeta stand up for her.   


"You idiot!" He yelled, pushing hm back into the bar. " You don't have the slightest clue how to treat a woman or she wouldn't have left you!"   


" She left me because she was having perverted sex dreams of you.. you male whore-bitch,"Yamcha yelled back, not making too much sense in his drunken state, which only caused Vegeta to laugh.   


Grabbing Yamcha by his collar, he drew him close so only he could hear what he had to tell him. " Well,if you were able to please her in bed, she wouldn't have had to dream about me, now would she?" Vegeta heard Bulma behind him telling him to please not start a fight over this. Already causing scene, Vegeta just threw him down to the ground and walked back over to Bulma. Yamcha was escorted out of the place, cursing all the way to the door.   


Vegeta led her over to the bar and sat down on the stool. She still looked upset over what just happened. Vegeta brushed her hair back and dried her tears with his fingers. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered softly to her. " Don't pay any attention to what he said. Don't let it bother you like it does. I don't care what he had said, it changes nothing."   
Bulma sighed as she took out her purse. "Want to do a shot?" She said as she ordered to Vodka shots. She downed hers leaving Vegeta looking at the shot glass.   


"Looks like water..." he said as he drank it to discover it's nasty taste. "Blech... Tastes like rubbing alcohol..." Vegeta made a face then recovered. Bulma chuckled at him and ordered yet another daiquiri.   


"How many of them are you going to have?" Vegeta said. " Your still thirsty?"   


"Vegeta, you are so dense sometimes."   


"Dense?" Vegeta asked not sure of what she meant.   


"Here, drink another one." She said as she gave him another shot.   


"Why?" He said downing it just as quickly as he asked.   


"Wait until the alcohol kicks in. I am driving, so you got to drink up."   


"Huh?"   


"Don't you feel any different?"   


"No." He said back at her. "Am I supposed to?"   


"Yeah, here,have more." Bulma ordered him shots until she was convinced that Saiyan must not be able to get drunk. They went back to their tables and paid their bill. It was eleven-thirty,and both agreed to get heading home.   


The night cooled down a bit, and the two went walking to the car. Bulma opened the door of her convertible and at down with a plop as she started the engine. Vegeta stood facing away from the door.   


"You getting in Vegeta?" She said teasingly to him. He didn't reply. "Vegeta, you ok?" Still no answer. Bulma got out of the car and walked over to him just in time to see him puke up all the vodka he drank, along with his dinner. Vegeta hid himself from Bulma's view.   


"Don't look at me!!" He managed to slur out as he wobbled over to the bush to empty his stomach again. " What the hell..." Vegeta angrily mumbled as he stood up,wiping his face.   


"I guess even Saiyan have their limits for drinking." Bulma said as she opened the car door for him   
.   
"What are you talking about?"   


" Well,alcohol can make you feel like your floating on air, unless you drink to much. And I think you went passed your limit Vegeta" She explained to him as he miserably sat down. Bulma got back in the drivers seat and closed the door. "You feeling better?"   


Vegeta just grunted and told her to drive home. Bulma pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to er house, taking the turns slowly to not get her passenger sick.   


"Did you have fun tonight?" Vegeta asked a few times before Bulma could understand what he was asking.   


"Yeah, I did." She replied, trying not to laugh at her drunken date. He took to playing with he radio,missing the buttons and cursing at them as if it was their fault.   


"Damn these things, can they get any smaller?" Vegeta whined as he eventually gave up. He turned his attention towards Bulma as she drove. More like Bulma's boobs, for he couldn't resist trying to grab at them. She slapped him away easily for his aim wasn't very good.   


"Vegeta, I am trying to drive!" She said giggling at him.   


"well, I am trying to get some action women!" He yelled back at her as he successfully grabbed her right breast as he bounced it in his hand and let a sly smirk form on his lips.   


"Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled as she removed his hand from her and threw it back at him. "Not now, I have to drive."   


"But I am so horny.." He whined as he tried climbing over the seats to kiss her.   


"Wait until we get home ok?"   


"I can't wait that long."   


"Well,your going to have to." Bulma said trying to keep her concentration on the road. "Entertain yourself in some other way then grabbing at my boobs."   


"Like what?" Vegeta joking threw back at her in a childish voice.   


"I don't know, why don't you play with yourself?" Bulma said letting a laugh exit her mouth wildly. Vegeta just shrugged and said, "Ok"   


"Vegeta I was just joking!" Bulma squealed out, but heard him unzip his zipper and loosen his belt. He freed his erection from his pants as Bulma blushed and giggled at him. He cocked his eyebrow at her, watching her flirtatious expressions as he stroked himself slowly for her.   


" I could use a little help, "Vegeta whimpered to her, trying to persuade her to join him.   


"Vegeta.." she said giddily to him. " I gotta get home first.."   


Vegeta slid back in the seat ad spread his legs to make more room for his hand to fondle himself. He never took his eyes off of Bulma, causing her to blush even more from his actions. He began to jerk himself off more rapidly as he laid his head back to feel the wind run through his hair,moaning slightly as he pleasured himself.   


He was forced to stop when the car swerved on a side road suddenly. Vegeta tossed his head to the side to see that they were on a dirt path that lead out to the middle of no where. "Where are we going? We home yet?" Vegeta slurred as he looked around for anything that was familiar to him.   


"No, we are not home yet, i didn't think you would make it. " She said as she unfastened her seat belt and climbed over him. Vegeta was socked by her sudden aggressive gesture of climbing over him and slipping her stockings and underwear off before he even knew the car was parked.   


She sat down on him and took his face in her hands. "You are such a demanding person. Like a child, can't even waits when he wants something," She said to him before capturing his surprised mouth with hers. Vegeta sloppily kissed her back and ran his hands over her bare smooth butt. She positioned herself and then slid herself down upon his stiff member, but not all the way, just enough to tease him..   


"Rushing a bit, aren't we?" Bulma mocked his rushingness.   


"Forget the foreplay woman, I want to see you ride me." He told her as he pulled her down on him. Bulma winced a bit at first, then started to shift her weight to her legs so she could move herself on top of him. She rose herself up with her legs ever so slowly, then quickly dropped herself down on him repeatedly.   


Vegeta reached up to her hair tie and gently tugged it out freeing her flowing hair. He worked the braid out with his fingers and watched as the strands blew in every which direction with the wind.   


After shaking the feeling of having her hair up loose, she bent over and nipped at her partner's nose. Her hands wondered down his chest to find his shirt only to rip it apart to reveal his chest.   


"Hey! That was a nice shirt," Vegeta sarcastically threw at her faking to be upset over it. Bulma just shrugged it off as she rubbed her hands over him. Vegeta fumbled for the handle to recline so he could get more comfortable. He laid back more and adjusted his feet position so he could thrust up into her as she came down. Soon, Bulma was groaning with delight as he placed his hands on her hips to hit even deeper inside of her. In her heightened enjoyment, she began to claw at Vegeta slightly. Vegeta purred in return, enjoying the way her hails felt against his bare skin.   


Vegeta couldn't stand it no more. Releasing Bulma's hips, he grabbed at her shoulders and brought her down to his face to receive a kiss before he moved to her neck. He found the spot and began licking her a few times before biting her as hard ah he could. Bulma let out a scream as she felt the sharp pain of his teeth breaking her skin and intantanioulsy pulling away. Vegeta confusingly let her go.   


"What the hell is that all about!" She yelled at him angrily. "Why did you bite me?"   


Vegeta didn't answer, for he didn't know what to really say. He just sat there with his usual expression on his face.\ Bulma must have taken the look the wrong way, and Vegeta not explaining himself only made it worse for she removed herself from him and sat back down in the drivers seat.   


"I think it is time we got home," She told him as she started the car again and took off for home.   


Damnit. I was so close! Vegeta thought to himself as he put himself away. He looked at Bulma, who was upset, and got upset very easily he thought. He sat there looking the other direction as the trees passed as they drove home.   


Upon returning to Capsule Corp., Bulma exited the car and went to the house. Vegeta followed her in and up the stairs, but went into his bedroom and closed the door. He heard her get in the shower, to rinse off the blood that dripped down her neck and over her dress.   


He sat down on his bed wondering where he went wrong. He knew she had feelings for him, but why did she refuse him that way? He was certain she felt the same way for him as any other Saiyan---   


That was it. She didn't know what he was doing. She was unaware that biting a mate to draw blood was a Saiyan way of 'marking' their mates. By doing this act, it is the first step in the so-called bonding process, and she was just not aware of it. Vegeta got off the bed and went into the hallway to find that she was still in the shower. He decided to stand by the door and wait for her to come out.   


He licked at the coppery taste still dwelling on his teeth as he heard the shower turn off, and minutes later rustling around n the medicine cabinet, looking for a bandage most likely. She finally emerged and noticed the prince standing there. She shot him an angry stare as she walked briskly to her room and slammed the door.   


Vegeta sighed as he walked to her door and turned the door knob only to discover that he barged in on her one to many times for she had locked it. "Bulma.." He shouted. "Bulma, come on, let me in." Silence. " I want to talk to you." Dead silence again. "Come on woman, open he door! You know I can just break it in, right?"   


"Just leave me alone Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "Go away!" 

"Why?" 

"Because you are an asshole that only thinks of himself!" He heard something hit the door with a crash.   


"Bulma, either open the door or I am knocking it down... I have to explain something to you.... BULMA!! I am really getting pissed off!!!" Vegeta said as he pounded at the door. She still didn't let him in. Being as frustrated as he was, he kicked the door in causing the wooden door to slam against the wall and hang slightly crooked. He walked in to find an empty room, but the balcony doors open. Obviously, she went outside on the balcony.   


Vegeta walked passed the smashed vase of roses he had hidden in her room before they went out. He bent over and picked one up. He took it with him as he walked outside. He saw her laying face down on the outside furniture she had. Walking over to her, he gently rubbed his hand on her back.   


"Bulma, sit up, I need to talk t you." He asked only to have her remain still. "Please, Bulma..." She sat up and moved to one side allowing him to take a seat next to her.   


:Look, I am not sure how to explain this to you, and that is why I remained silent in the car when you asked me why I bit you. Um.." Vegeta fumbled for words again, making him frustrated because he felt like a wuss. " Ok, well, I bit you because that is the way we,meaning Saiyan.. you know.. um.. kind of like,mark you, so others know that you are my property."   


"SO I am just your 'property? Is that all that you take me for?" Bulma whined back, plainly upset by his choice of words.   


"Yes. I mean, no,not in that meaning. It's kind of our way of telling other that, you are spoken for.. I guess.. I don't know how to explain it to you to make you understand." Vegeta said as he blushed. HE played with the rose in his hand, twisting it in circles between his thumbs.   


"Vegeta, jut flat out tell me. What is up between us?"   


Vegeta looked at Bulma rather shocked by her demandingness. "Well, I was courting you the best way I knew how to make you like me back... and I bit you to start the bond..." He moved closer to his blue-haired beauty. "Look, I know you don't understand me,but I am tying my best to win you over." He gave her the one rose he saved from the floor and hinted a smile at her. She took it and smelt it as she grew a little embarrassed that she had threw them.   


Bulma sighed as she began to speak. " I am sorry, I just got really moody for some reason. You are right, I don't completely understand what you are trying to say to me."   


" I won't ever leave you, or walkout on you. I will stick to you, and just to you. Just remember, even if I do not come out of training for days, I still have you on my mind. It's just I was brought up differently, so I have different priorities in mind. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you."   


"Vegeta.. I... are..?" Bulma stuttered out only to be hushed by Vegeta as he gave her a kiss and cradled her in his arms.   


"Yes," Vegeta replied. " we are finally 'together' as you say, if you'll accept me.." He said rather nervously,but still confident as he gestured for her to remove the bandage so he could finish what he had started. She removed it willingly and readied herself for the pain she knew was coming as he let his teeth pierce her skin once again.   


Ok,there ya go. Took me long enough, right? Well, kinda got bad news. I don't really like the chapter, but I rewrote it so many times. I want to redo it again, but I dunno if I can get anything better then what I got here. SO, if you honesty think I am not going in good direction, let me know!! I won't get mad, because I don't even know if I should keep it or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy tho I thinkit got kinda cheezy at the end. If anything needs to be explained more, let me know. I know some of the saiyan therioes thingies aren't very origonal, well,not really origonal at all, but iliked them when i read then in sooo many other fanfics. ( I am stressing sooo many so I don't get accused of 'stealing it' from some one's fic. I sw it in many, and I openly said it was not vry origonal of me. its just, in my opinion, seems to be what they would do) I plan on having probably 2 more chapters, at least 1 more major lemon scene coming up. I know I kinda cheated ya out of one this chap. lol. Anyway, I got something planned, reguardless if you all think I should redo this chap or not. Ta Ta For Now!! ;) ~~EvilRadtiz~~~ evilraditz2000@yahoo.com 


	6. chap 6

  
The Next Morning   


Bulma woke up disoriented and groggy. He back ached her slightly, as well as he neck. She brushed her hands against the bruised skin as she remembered the previous night. She could not recall ever falling asleep, the last thing she remembered was Vegeta biting her, and the extreme pain of that.   


She looked around and figured out she was still out on the balcony. She shifted in her daze as she tried to figure out why she had slept there all night. A stir was felt underneath her and she felt the chair move beneath her. To Bulma's realization,. she was not sleeping on a chair, she was actually sitting on top of Vegeta. She heard him let out a stiff moan as he began to wake up.   


Vegeta rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning," He said to her as he shifted his weight on the chair. When Vegeta heard no answer from her, he sat up and spoke again to her. " What's wrong?"   


"Nothing, I just don't remember falling asleep here," She said.   


"Of course you wouldn't" He replied as he lifted her of of his lap and set her down next to him. " You passed out on me last night."   


"Oh," She replied to what he said, which was in his usual tone. She didn't truly know what she meant by that, but decided to shrug it off.   


"What time is it woman?" Vegeta asked as he stood up and stretched.   


Bulma shuffled for a watch, and found it was nine thirty. Vegeta grunted at his late sleep in and looked back at Bulma. She stood up and walked to the balcony only to have Vegeta follow her there.   


"I suppose you want to get back to your training, since you are late as is." She spoke to him.   


"Well, I do. I gave you plenty of time yesterday, so I have to train today." Vegeta said as he placed his hands on her backside and gave her a peck on the cheek before he left out the door.   


Bulma sighed as she returned to her room. Despite the dull back ache, she was completely rested. It felt so good to wake up in Vegeta's arms. Dispite[ the fact that he was back to his regular routine, she was happy for once.   


Bulma's parents arrived back in the following two days. There was a little welcome back party, but other then that, everything was back to normal.   


Bulma laid in bed on the second week since her parents return. She plainly missed Vegeta. He hasn't done anything but train, eat and sleep. He went back to his old was she thought. Never visiting her, or even really speaking to her other then asking when dinner was going to be ready, Bulma was confused as ever.   


To top it off, she was late on her period. She was going to take a test tomorrow, and she was as nervous as she ever could remember. Rolling over on her side to face the wall, Bulma let out a sigh and tried to block everything from her mind. A few tears rolled off her cheek as she tried t think of happy times. She wasn't very successful. All she thought about was the time she spent with Vegeta at the fair or out to dinner. She laid there mopping so much that she didn't hear Vegeta enter her room.   
He walked over to her bed and watched her cry into her pillow. She didn't notice his presence until she felt weight being put on the bed. She turned around to see that Vegeta had sat himself down next to her. Sniffing back the tears, she sat up, not knowing weather to be mad or happy that he finally came to her.   


"What's wrong woman?" Vegeta spat at her, already knowing that she was upset, and most likely with him. "You know I have to keep up with my training."   


"I know," Bulma said trying not to sound like she had been crying. "I Just ... I don't know"   


"Look, I have explained this to you before, how many times do I have to tell you to make you understand? Just because I am not with you every second of the day, doesn't mean I am neglecting you. You can't change who I am, and the way I do things. Not completely, I did break my schedule to try and do something you would have wanted me to. But I do need my time to do things that I have been doing since I can remember."   


"But for two whole weeks?" Bulma boldly said to him. "You barely say anything to me since my parents got back, and never paid any attention that I was even alive here. This is the most I have seen you for fourteen days. I know you have a busy schedule, but you got to understand, two weeks without seeing you, or even talking is pretty unfair for me."   


Vegeta sighed for she held some truth. "Bulma, I have visited you. I checked in on you in the evenings. I stopped training a little early to see you. You have been working hard for the past two weeks with your father that when I came up to spend time with you, you had fallen asleep already. I couldn't justify waking you up when I saw you so peacefull. I was surprised I caught you awake tonight."   


"oh..." was the only thing Bulma could manage to get out. She felt a little embarrassed that she said what she did when he had visited her.   


"Well, I am here now," Vegeta said as he climbed into her bed and took her in his arms. She rolled over and laid her head down on his chest and rubbed her hand on his stomach. Her hand soon stopped when she passed out in a deep sleep. She had a busy day catching up on work, and she was exhausted.   


Vegeta, who was expecting to get laid, let out a rather frustrated sigh. He brushed her hair back away from her face,and watched her eyelids flutter. Reaching for the covers, he pulled them up to her chin. He would just have to be satisfied with sleeping with her in his arms tonight. After letting out a yawn, he decided that was a really good idea, for after his workout today, he was very tired. Before falling to sleep, he brushed his fingers across where he had bitten her. They healed up, but there was a little mark still left. He smiled as he adjusted Bulma's body to sleep comfortably.   


Vegeta awoke the next morning at his usual time. Giving Bulma a gentle push, he removed her and got up. Vegeta made his was to the shower before he went out to train.   


In another three hours, Bulma groggily wiped at her eyes. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out over her head. She looked around for any sign of Vegeta. Thinking that she was only dreaming, she swung her legs off the bed and placed them on the floor. She found a blue shirt n the floor laying where she had placed her feet. Reaching down and picking it up, she realized that Vegeta was actually there and she was not dreaming. A faint smile appeared n her lips but soon disappeared when she remembered what she had to do today. Not only that, but in a few days, there was another get together that had to be planned.   


Bulma sighed as she smelt the shirt of her lover before she threw it in the hamper. After she discarded the forgotten item, she took a shower and headed out to the store to run a few errands.   


Upon her return,she put the boxes of snack away and the ice cream in the freezer. She then when straight to the upstairs bathroom and anxiously took the home pregnancy test. She nervously waited the minute to see her results. She looked at her reflexion in the mirror as she waited. She couldn't help but to feel a little sluty at her careless actions. How could she not use any protection? She let out a sigh as she looked at her watch. ten more seconds. She fiddled with her thumbs as she counted down. Five...four..three...two..one.. She took the item in her hand and read that it was a plus sign. It was a plus sign. She looked at the paper to make sure the plus meant what she thought it did. A wave of guilt and shock overcame her when she found out she was indeed pregnant.   


Tossing the test in the trash, she went to her room and sank down in her fluffy red chair. What was she going to do? She had a few options. She could abort the child, but she didn't think that was right at all. She wasn't against abortions, she just didn't believe in them for herself. Adoption was the other option. But to give up her child was unthinkable. She never had to want to think of these, but she never planned on getting pregnant this way. Bulma sighed as she wanted the kid. She was ready for a child, she just wished it was planned out better. In the back of her mind, a nagging voice spoke to her. 'What will Vegeta think? Will he want the child? Or will he want to have nothing to do with it?'   


Bulma knew she was going to have to tell him, but she didn't know when. She got up and went out on the balcony. She peered at the gravity machine and heard the buzz indicating that the person inside was training. She didn't' want to tell him while he was training. He never liked to be disturbed during his exercises. Maybe when he comes to see me at night, or when there is a convenient time during the day to tell him. Bulma just decided to get back to work as if nothing was found out. No sense talking to anyone about it when she wanted Vegeta to know first.   


Two days passed by without Bulma telling Vegeta. Today was now the day of the party that was held just for a get together. Everyone was there. Goku , Chi Chi, Gohan,Piccilo, Krillin, Yamcha, Kami, and the rest showed up. Vegeta trained in the morning but made an appearance. Taking his usual spot by the food, he began to fill his plate up with a little bit of everything there, ten sat down in a seat that was the furthest away from anyone.   


Bulma had to tell him. Her secret was burning a hole in herself. After she fixed a plate for herself, and chatted a little with her friends, she made her way to Vegeta, making sure to drag a chair over there for herself. She sat down across from him and started to eat some of her food. Vegeta acknowledged her presence, and moved his chair next to hers, so that their backs were facing the others. Bulma tried her best to not look upset or sad, but she always failed to hide her expressions from Vegeta,   
"Now what is the matter with you?" Vegeta said to her rather coldly, making it even harder for Bulma to tell him.   


"Vegeta, I have something to tell you," Bulma said softly. She tried to find how to start. How should she explain to him?   


"Well, tell me woman," Vegeta said. still shoving his face full of food.   


Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, I am pregnant," She managed to blurt out. Vegeta immediately stopped eating his food. She didn't like the look on his face, neither when he suddenly lost interest in eating, which was very odd for him.   


"Are you sure?" He asked her rather shy.   


"Yes," She replied, setting her plate of food down. Vegeta scratched his head in his confusion of what to do.   
Bulma bravely put her hand on his back to try to comfort him. "Look,it was hard for me to accept to. But I can't bring myself to getting an abortion,and I don't really want to put the kid up for adoption either.." Vegeta shook his head.   


"I can understand that.." Vegeta replied to her, still not knowing how to handle this surprise.   


"Vegeta.. I.. need you help, I don't know what to do.." Bulma said to him, trying not to get upset.   


"Well, neither do I " He replied to her. He stood up to leave.   


"Where are you going?" Bulma asked as she stood up and grabbed him, not wanting him to leave her.   


"I just need sometime alone.." Vegeta said as he tried to get his arm free without harming her. She woudn't let go. Vegeta looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Bulma,please. let me go." She still didn't. She cried out to him that she didn't want to be left alone to handle the situation. She caused a little mini-scene over there,which caught the attention of Goku.   


What Goku saw basically looked like this. He saw Bulma go sit next to Vegeta, they talked some,mostly Bulma. Then they got upset, Vegeta wanting to leave and Bulma trying to not let him. He had heard accidentally from Chi Chi from when the two talked over the phone that Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping together. But from his knowledge of Vegeta, he probably was just using her. After Chi CHi found out that Goku had overheard her phone conversation, she begged Goku to not say or do anything. But from the looks of what he was seeing, Vegeta was being unfair to her and he couldn't stand the one person he knew the longest being hurt by the arrogant, uncaring Prince.   


Goku left the conversation he was having with Piccilo and Krillin and walked over to where Bulma and Vegeta were. Vegeta immediately noticed his presence, even before Bulma knew. Vegeta pulled his arm away from Bulma's grip suddenly as he stared coldly at Goku. Bulma nervously looked at Vegeta, then to where his gaze was pointed at.   


"Vegeta," Goku said sternly. "I never like the idea you were with my friend. I know how badly you are probably treating Bulma, which is unfair to her. I doubt that you could ever appreciate her the way a true man should..." Goku continued to spit out other insults to the angered Saiyan, but Bulma couldn't help to think ' how does he know?' She looked over at Chi CHi who help the I-am-so-sorry look on her face, while the others just looked rather upset.   


"You have no idea what is gong on Kakarot, get your nose out of my business," Vegeta yelled at Goku, his nerves already lost. Bulma tried to get Goku to leave, since she knew he wouldn't help the situation any. She understood his concern for her, but he didn't know what was going on. Goku just shrugged her off telling her that she didn't have to take Vegeta's abuse.   


Bulma was crying now, not ever expecting any of this to happen. From the looks of it, Goku and Vegeta were ready to get in a full-fledged battle with each other. Bulma was left there yelling for them to please not fight. Vegeta just grunted and turned and flew of some where. He really wanted to knock the living daylights out of the third-class Saiyan, but he knew that Bulma was upset enough, and fighting would only make it worse. Plus, he would have been distracted since he found out that Bulma was with child. He still cursed at himself for not fighting with his rival as he few to some place that no one would find him.   


Back at the party, Goku tried to comfort Bulma, but she just ran off to the house. Chi Chi followed her in.   


"Bulma!" Chi CHi cried out. "What's wrong?"   


"How could you tell Goku when I asked you to not?"   


"I didn't tell him on purpose, he overheard me talking to you!" CHi CHi said in her defense and to try to be honest with her friend. " When I saw him there, I knew it would be better to tell him the whole story and not just have him hearing bits and pieces."   


Bulma nodded, still not happy that Goku knew, but at least she knew Chi Chi was being honest.   


"What happened over there?"Chi CHi asked.   


Bulma sighed, she better tell at least some one what happened. She had to, she couldn't hold it in anymore.   


"Chi Chi, I am pregnant," Bulma said as she watched Chi Chi's expressions change. " I had just told Vegeta before Goku came over."   


"That's why he wanted to get away so badly," The darker haired friend stating, not making Bulma feel any better. " How did he take it?"   


"He took it better then I thought, but he wanted to get away from me. I don't know why. He wasn't mad, but wasn't happy either. Just kind of in between." Bulma explained as she cried on her friends shoulder. Goku tried to enter and talk to Bulma,but both of the women yelled at him to leave. They moved up to Bulma's room so they could have some privacy.   
Meanwhile, Vegeta sat down under the shade of a giant tree as he thought of the situation at hand. Bulma was pregnant. He was going to have a child with her. He was going to be a father. He pulled at some grass as he thought over the situation. 'Do I want a child? Am I ready to have a kid running around with crappy diapers?' Vegeta asked himself as well as other questions. All the others must think of me as a bastard, which they so wrongly accuse me of. Vegeta sighed as he thought of what to do. He thought of Bulma. He knew she was afraid he would want nothing to do with her or the child. That was not true. He wanted to leave because he was shocked and just needed some time to think things over. His head hurt. Closing his eyes, he napped under the tree, or at least tried to.   


It was nine o'clock at night when Vegeta decided to comeback. He flew over the house first, and saw that all the guests had left a;already. He didn't sense Goku's power level,so it was too late to resume the fight he would have gad earlier. He flew to Bulma's balcony and landed. He walked in her room to see her laying n her bed staring at the cling. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.   


She peered up at him, happy at first that he came back, but that soon faded. She sat up and made some room for him.   
Vegeta moved to sit next to her, both with their backs leaning against the wall.   


"Bulma.." Vegeta said, trying not to sound like an idiot.   


"Why did you run off like that? Why did you leave me?" Bulma said, still very upset and confused. "Why can't you just talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling about this..."   


"Bulma, I left because I didn't know what else to do," Vegeta replied. " I needed some time to be by myself."   


"Do you always have to think of just yourself?" Bulma spat at him. " I mean, my god Vegeta, I really needed you today. You don't know how hard it is for me already, and you just taking off made it worse. I am surprised you even came back!"   


"I came back because i am not that cold to leave you because you are pregnant. Everyone thinks of me as a cold bastard, I never expected you to think of me that way to," Vegeta said,getting upset again. "You said yourself that your were confused over this whole situation. You said you were shocked at your results from the test, am I not allowed to be shocked? Huh woman? I know I left, and I know you didn't want me to. But I needed to take myself away from the situation for a bit. That's the only way I could think of to handle the situation. It may not have been the best,but it's the only way I could deal with it!"   


"Let's not fight over that now. " Bulma said, lowering her voice. " Can we talk about what we are going to do?"   


"I thought you said you want to have the child?"   


"I do, but.. I want to make sure you have a chance to voice your opinion," Bulma said.   


"If you want the child, then have it. I will deal with it." Vegeta told her as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't have the slightest idea of how to raise a child, nor do I think I am ready for one, but I will do my best." He placed a kiss on her cheek as he placed his hand on her tummy. " How many weeks into the pregnancy are you?"   


"I am not sure, but at least two weeks would be a good approximation." She said, a bit relieved that Vegeta took some interest in her child. She snuggled up to her lover and let herself be held in his strong arms. She felt safe as she laid there as they both eventually fell asleep.   
  


Ther ya go, chapter 6 is finally up. Took long enough right? Well, it was all just plot here.I had to write this chapter with just stuff tohelp the plot along. There is at least another chapter. I know I could end it here,but I have somethng planed that was supposed tohappen in this chapter,but I looked and it was at 9 pages on my type program already. So i can make another chapter so it is not so long for you's allto read. I am actually quite pleased onhow this chap. came out. Well, gotta go, I amgoing ot a meatloaf concert tonite!! YAY ~~ evilraditz~~ 


End file.
